NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: Wolves are People too!
by icelycan
Summary: Hinata is transformed into a wolf and most her chakra is sealed. Kiba is charged with her care. Tsunade sends Kiba, Hinata, Lee, and Neji on a Mission to the Snow country to retrieve an herb to unseal Hinata's Chakra and maybe cure her. KibaXHinata
1. Chapter 1: Eyes of a Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did this wouldn't be a "Fan" fic now would it?

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: Wolves are people too.

--------------Chapter 1: Eyes of a Beast--------------

"Doton: Iwa-Yari no Jutsu!" an Iwagakure cried as he slammed his fist into the ground after a few handsigns, pulling up from the earth a spear made of solid stone. "Now, you will see where my true power lies. IN MIDRANGE TAIJUTSU!" The Ninja screamed as he charged toward Hinata with his spear blade jutted foward.

With a lunge of his spear towards her waist Hinata jumped and landed on the spear shaft, continuing to push foward a Kick directed for the Iwagakure ninja's face. He dodged the move by flinging his spear upward, thrusting Hinata into the air. As Hinata fell she felt her Chakra reaching its limits and her body starting to lock up. She continued to fall toward the now pointed spear. If she didn't think fast she would be impailed from below. She quickly did a few hand signs mummering "inu, saru, nezumi, inu, tori, hebi, tori, RYU!" and with that a whitish blue shield began to form infront of her "Ninpou! Koppu Kekkai no Jutsu!" Upon impacting with the spear the barrier was revielded to be made of a glass-like substance and it deflected the spear away from Hinata, while at the same time createing multiple shards of cutting scicles to rain down upon the Iwagakure ninja.

The Glass-like shards making into the eyes of the enemy ninja as well as making sever cuts about his body caused him to squeal out in pain "DAMN YOU BRAT! OW MY EYES, DAMNIT! I'M BLIND! you...YOU THINK I AM GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!?" He followed up by forming a single handsign of each of the 12 zodiac animals in order of their decent "NINPOU! EIJUU HENGE NO JUTSU!" and with that a light shrouded both him and Hinata. Together the two stood in a field of light. The Iwagakure ninja began to speak. "Without my eyes I can no longer work as a Ninja, and as such my life is already over, but you...I won't let you get away so easy either. By sacrifising my life I will seal away your normal chakra and transform you into a beast. ha-ha-Ha-Ha-HA-HAH-AHA!!!"

Hinata tried to run toward her enemy to stop him while spouting "No! You can't! PLease Stop this!" But it was to no avail, she was not moving from her spot as hard as she ran. The ninja spoke again "It's useless, nobody can escape this jutsu, remember kid, I may have died and you will live. But I, Sagura Takashi of Iwagakure, am the true victor of this battle." With that he disappeared into a million particles of chakra. Those particles then shot foward into Hinata's body, resist as she might it was to no avail. The particles were absorbed into her body and she began to transform. She fel unconsious before the transportation was complete.

When she came to she was moving up and down and her eyes were blurred. "Uh-nugh?" He groaned to alert whatver it was that was carrying her. "So you are finally awake. Care to explain what happened? Last thing I remember is you and I were ambushed by the rock ninja and I was hit in the head. When I came to he was dead and yu were...well like you are now. Could you please explain what happened?" Kiba's voice rang out as he continued to walk with Hinata upper half flung over his shoulders and Akamaru walking by his side.

Hinata explained what happened during her fight with Takashi. "Your NORMAL chakra was sealed? I wonder what he meant by that?" Hinata didn't say anything fo a moment and then her eyes tensed and the Byakkugan was activated. "Considering I can still use my Byakkugan, he must not have been able to seal a Kekkai-Genkai (Bloodline Limit) Though I cannot use Henge no Jutsu to return to my human form. I hope Tsunade can fix this...By the way Kiba...What did I get turned into?" Hinata stated fluxuatingly. "Umm, well the only reason I knew it was you was because of your eyes and scent right? Well I was also able to tell because you are of the canine variety, a wolf actually by the looks of it. hehe, well you have prety white fur if that makes you feel anybetter." Kiba said jokingly.

Hinata sighed. "Uhh, don't worry I am sure tsunade will be able to do something for you. Besides there are a lot worse animals you could have been turned into than hat you did right? And thheir is no animal I know more about, so I should be able to help you out right, And atleast you can still talk right?" Hinata didn't say anything but Kiba could tell she was a bit more relieved than a moment ago.

--------------In Tsunade's Office--------------

"Absoluteley no Idea." Tsuandae replied to Kiba as he and Hinata explained the situation. "WHAT!? What do you mean you have no Idea, there has to be something you can do for her right?" Kiba said loudly, knowing that Hinata would just stay quiet. "I mean I have no Idea, that does not mean though that I will not try and figure something out. But this is completely different than I have ever dealed with before. I didn't even know such a technique existed. let alone how to cure it. Kiba, I hereby chrge you with Hinata. Hinata, I want you to stay with Kiba until I find a cure. He is an Inuzuka and they know dogs well. Meanwhile Kiba would you have your sister come by my office, she may be able t help in providing a cure for Hinata."

Kiba nodded in acceptance of his task, with a smile for Tsunade's encourageing words. Hinata also nodded but piped in "Umm..." "Yes Hinata?" Tsunade replied. "Well...I was wondering...What about my Chakra? I can still use my Keekai-Genkai, but everything else is blocked." Tsunade remained quiet for a moment and then looked at her with itent in her eyes. "Okay I can fix that but it will take about a month to mix the medicine plus I need an ingrediant I don't currently have in my possesion. If you and Kiba as well as perhaps another person would go and retrieve it for me I could whip that up for you."

Kiba spoke up "Of course we will go, who did you have in mind for our third member?" Tsunade replied "Well it shouldn't be a difficult mission so only two ninja's that can fight would be needed, seeing as most likely it will be without complications from outside forces. And I would normally send Shino with you, but since he is away on another mission at the moment I think that perhaps I will send...Let's see who do we have available..." Tsunade began to shuffle through some papers. "Well how about Lee? He should be adequete for this mission right?" Kiba and Hinata looked at eachother then at Tsunade, but nodded their heads in silent agreement. "Alright head home for now and remember Hinata you are to stay with an Inuzuka member at all times and Kiba, have your sister come by as soon as possible. I will inform your father Hinata do not worry about that."

With that Kiba and Hinata left her office.

--------------Later in Tsunade's Office--------------

"Lee do you understand your mission?" Tsunade declaired. "Yes Ma'am, I will do my best!" Lee answered. the door then made a knocking sound and Tsunade answered "Yes, come in." And so the door came open and in walked Neji and Hisagi (I think that is Hinata's Father's name right?" Hisagi spoke "Hokage-sama, I would appreciate it if a hyuuga could also go along on this mission, as it is our main house daughter and we cannot, no offence intended, leave her in the hands of a mutt and a jump-suit jocky." Lee stood there patiently with a depressed look on his face, but not insulting his teammates uncle or backtalking or anything along those lines. He just took it. Tsunade looked into Hisagi's eyes and then into Neji's then back to Hisagi "Alright Neji can go, but you would do well to not inult the other villagers, especially not the Inuzuka, how would your od teamate Tsume feel about that one eh? Well in anycase Kiba will be in charge of this mission as he is the expert on dogs." Hisagi agreed but with a condition "Akamaru has to remain home. I won't have some mutt trying to mount my daughter. Just because she has the body of a dog right now does not make her one. It would be awfull hard to explain why the next generation of main house Hyuuga have tails and wet noses." Tsunade fought hard to keep in a laugh as did Lee and Shizune all luckilly succeeding. "Tsunade said between muffled chuckles "Okay I...Understand...I will...Tell Kiba tommarow...morning!" It was very difficult for her.

----------------------------

Okay first chapter. I am sometimes slow at updating but it will happen, I hope this is not the case for this story so please leave a review. I will write the next chapter after I get 10 reviews, that way i can see if people are interested in reading more or not.

Please forgove spelling and grammer.


	2. Chapter 2: Mission to the Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did this wouldn't be a "Fan" fic now would it?

NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: Wolves are people too.

--------------Chapter 2: Mission to the Snow--------------

"The snow country ninja are specialists in sealing and enhancing chakra. Your mission is to go to the snow and recover a plant that only grows in their hidden village. Also retrieve any information they might provide in order to restore sealed chakra." Tsunade said to the group set for the mission. "Ever since a about 3 years or so ago the country has been an allied nation wih Konoha. Also for a while all the snow in the country had melted, but currently it has gone back to the way it was originally, so go prepare." The group stood at attention and all uniformly said "Yes Ma'am!" and turned to leave.

Kiba spoke to Akamaru "Alright let's go Akamaru!" But was then cuttoff by Tsunade "Actually Kiba, Akamaru has to stay here, on order of the Hyuuga Household." Kiba raged in protest "But Akamaru and I are always together, and you can't take him away from me he is my weapon!" Tsunade shooke her head "Sorry, but according to Hiashi (That is Hinata's Fathers name I guess, sorry) Akamaru must remain as a protection to the Hyuuga name. I am sorry I can say no more than that." Tsunade started to snicker at his reasoning behind it again. Kiba was destraught but though about it and he had a rough Idea what she meant so he understood. Kiba apologized to Akamaru telling him he has to stay behind this time and to go home. "By the way Tsunade-sama, Hana says she will come see you in 3 days, she is busy until then. Sorry." With that the group left.

'I wonder why father didn't want Akamaru going with us' Hinata thought as they flew together. "Hinata" Kiba said while still looking foward. "I know you cannot use your Chakra properly, but you are the only dog around so would you mind acting as much as possible in Akamaru's stead?" Hinata looked blankly at him and asnwered after a moment of silence "I will do what I can." The two then arrived at Kiba's house and Kiba said "Let's make this quick the others will be waiting for us at the gate." They continued inside to Kiba's room where on his bed sat a bag full of supplies. "Huh, I didn't pack this? It looks like it has everything I need though." "Yeah I knew you wouldn't pack until it was time to go, that is how you always do things. Well be grateful because your dear old mother was kind enough to pack for you." Tsume said coming from behind him. "This is a big mission, Hiashi is an old commrad, and more importantly an old friend of mine. I can't let you mess it up so easily."

Kiba looked at his mother and nodded firmly. "I will do my best not to fail this mission mother!" Tsume sighed with her arms cocked to the air. "Well I can't say yor success record is the best, but this time will be different I suppose. Well you better hurry or they will leave without you you know." "Uh, right, sorry mom, I'll see you when this mission is over, AND a success!" With that Kiba ran toward the gates of Konoha with Hinata close at foot.

'Kiba's mom is usually so strict, but Iguess she does actually care. That's good.' Kinata thought to herself letting her happiness show in her face. "Huh? Hey Hinata? why are you so happy?" "Huh? OH! It's uh, nothing at all." "Are you sur? Oh well, there's the gate, looks like Lee and Neji are already here. Let's hurry then."

At the gate Neji and Lee were waiting, lee looked happy, and Neji looked like the normal calm Neji. But with them was a third figure one that Kiba did not recognize. "Ah, so there is the victim of this tragic tale of woe!" The figure said looking at Hinata. "Yes, yes tragic indeed, I wonder how it feels..." The figure stood up strait and placed his hand to the back of his head. "My, My sorry about that. My name is Shuya Kenji, I am a philosiphor from Yukigakure, I am also a Ninja. Hmm, I will be escorting you to the Snow village then? Right. Well Actually I have a small mission that needs to be finished up before we can go, so if you wouldn't mind makeing a stop along the way so that I can deliver this parcel then by al means let's go!" Kiba and Hinata looked at eachother and then back at the strange Snow Ninja both thinking something along the lines of 'Oh-kay, This guy is just a little bit strange!"

Kenji looked at Kiba and spoke softly something that could barely be heard but was able to b heard by Hinata's now keen hearing. "I wonder if he...No that trait surely must have been lost to their clan long ago..." HInata didn't understand so she didn't say anything. "Alright then, let's head out shall we? The springtime of Youth waits for nobody!" Kenji proclaimed boisterously. Lee was hyped up by these words "Anybody who knows about the Springtime of Youth can't be a bad guy! Neji, Kiba, Hinata! Let's Follow him!" Lee then marched after him. "I can't believe their is another idiot who says that in the world!" Neji said somewhat disgusted. But Neji followed after Lee. Kiba stated "This is going to be a long trip I just know it!" Hinata droped her head "Sorry about this..." Kiba began to shake his arms ferociously "NO! NO! It's not your fault Hinata!" 'Geez I am an Idiot, I didn't mean to offend her like that...'

Hinata rose her head looking foward with determination "Okay, Lets go" 'I may not have much power right now, but everyone is doing this for me, so I can't let them down, alright I have formed my resolve. I can do this, I may not be as good as Akamaru, but at least I am in Kiba's hands, so perhaps I will be of some use on this mission!' Hinata then began to run to cathc up to the others. Kiba looked a little depressed but soon realized he was being left behind and as such he also ran to catch up to them.

--------------End--------------

Okay next chapter the adventure actually begins. Right so I actually didn't get any reviews for the last chapte, but two people started to watch the fic, that is a rare occurance for me, so I decided to do the second chapter for those people. But please I would very much appreciate reviews. Also just incase anybody took offence to what Hiashi was saying about Akamaru in chapter 1, please don't it was just a way for me to get Akamaru out of the mssion so that I could have Hinata take his place. Don't get me wrong I love Akamaru, but not for this fic.


	3. Chapter 3: At the Waterfall

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or manga, just this particular story and the OC.

Apology: First off sorry it took so long to update, but with college classes it is rather difficult to do anything for myself. Also sorry for the immense amount of grammatical errors I knew there would be some but looking over it again today I realized that there were a lot more than there should have been so I apologize for that. I also didn't realise that I had made Kiba say "right" so much before, so sorry again.

--------------Chapter 3: At the Waterfall--------------

Kiba walked slowly slightly behind the rest of them as they progressed through the woods toward the shoreline of the land of Fire. 'I never realized how boring a mission would be without Akamaru, I have to remember to do something with him when I get home.' Kiba looked at Hinata, her tail swishing back and forth in a slightly happy motion, though her head was hung low as though she were greatly depressed. 'She must be real confused right now, though it kind of looks like her body cannot decide if it is happier like it is now or like it was before. Though it is obvious that her mind is distressed over the matter. I honestly don't understand why she even wants to turn back, this curse seems more like a blessing to me…WAIT then again I am a special case scenario and most people are happy being human and would want to stay that way, but still…'

"Okay so there should be a large waterfall somewhere around here and that will be where we take our lunch break alright?" Kenji said almost asking only himself rather than the rest of the group. Lee nodded in reply despite that Kenji was not really paying attention. Neji looked around a bit with the Byakugan silently "The waterfall is about ½ mile away to the north east from here, that's still towards the shoreline, so it is an acceptable detour, that I if it is alright by our captain's standards." Neji turned to look at Kiba, even though he really didn't need to. Kiba still lost in thought was snapped back into reality by Neji's statement "Huh? Oh, alright that's fine."

Once they arrived at the waterfall Kenji began to look it over and then he turned to look at Neji and Lee who were starting to unpack the lunch. "Wait, before you finish setting up would you like to see something fun?" Neji closed his eyes and sighed saying "We are not here to have fun we are on a very important miss-" But he was cut off by Lee's hand covering his mouth for which caused Neji to give him a death glare unlike any other. "Yes sir, I would thoroughly enjoy seeing something interesting!" Lee stated rather enthusiastically.

"Good, good, we have one who is curious of the arts then among us." Kenji mumbled as he preformed three simple hand signs unique to the Snow village's jutsu. "Hyouton: Taki tame Taku no jutsu!" And with that the water from the waterfall began to move and it began to take the shape of a table and it also froze as it landed in front of the group appearing as a very expensive royalty style table with intricate designs and artistic value. "Alright now you may proceed, worry not the table is made out of a unique type of ice I invented that could simply be referred to as "Warm Ice" This is due to a combination of my chakra which gives the ice a warm feel to it and-" He stopped talking as he realized that everybody was already setting at the table enjoying their meals all, including Neji, with an impressed look upon their faces." Kenji looked a bit awkward for a moment "They are so engulfed by the art that they are uninterested in the clay for which it was made…Oh well" He proceeded to sit down at the table to eat as well.

Kiba realized that Hinata was having trouble reaching the table and as such was having difficulty eating. Seeing this he grabbed the plate that had been set for her as well as his own slipping down to the ground setting her plate in front of her. "I am sorry, we didn't remember I guess, well if it makes you feel better I will eat here on the ground with you. Hinata looked at him with watery eyes but didn't say anything but a simple "Th-thank you…" and she began to eat her meal with tears in her eyes. 'I kinda feel bad for her, she obviously feels left out but it really can't be that bad can it? Well I guess even though it seems like such a waste I should really try hard to get this cure for her, even though all we are currently doing is searching for the plant used to unseal her chakra, so she will still be a wolf even by the end of all this…But perhaps Tsunade will find a cure. In any case she will at least be able to use Henge to appear normal once her Chakra has returned to her.

--------------End--------------

Okay so there it is chapter 3, I do not know when I will get to chapter 4, but I have not given up on this fanfic as of yet, so please bare with me, I may also end up rewriting the first two in an attempt to eit them, they may also become a single chapter.


End file.
